


Of My Own Design

by Kartt



Series: Designer Herc [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Herc designs clothes, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, alex is the room mate, john is the photographer, laf is an armature model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and their house mate are having money troubles, until Alexander brings home a flyer for Lafayette. 'Model Needed'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing. Comments and kudos always welcome, as well as criticism.

Lafayette sighs, laying on their lumpy bed. They need a job, they're broke, they can't keep letting Alexander take care of them. They have to get back on their feet. 

The door to their shared apartment is thrown open, followed by the sound of their house mate Alexander. "Hey Laf! Come check this out!"

They grumble, and pull themselves out of bed, and into the living room, if you could even call it that. It was just the room in front of the door, barely enough room to put a love seat and a small table. Not three feet across the room is the small kitchen with a microwave and a mini fridge.

"Oui what is it mon petit lion?" They stretch out their long limbs, crop top rising even higher.

Alexander rolls his eyes at the nickname. "Look what I found in the coffee shop down the street!" He shoves a flyer at Laf.

 

Model needed  
Clothing designer in need of model for clothing photoshoot. No previous experience needed. Gender dose not matter as long as you are comfortable in skirts and dresses. Salary of $20 per hour. If interested call Hercules Mulligan at (212) 467-5643.

The flyer looked like it was made by an amateur.

"Isn't that great Laf! You've always said you should be a model."

They laugh. "Oui I guess I have said that. Maybe we should, how you say, give them," they look down at the paper "Hercules, a call?" They smile at their friend.

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Don't you 'how you say' me you French bastard. You know perfectly well how to say it." He laughs. "Why not call now? It's only," he looks at his phone for the time "4:03 go on, call."

They feel their gut twist, what if they are not what this Hercules person is looking for. What if he finds them disgusting? What if they find him disgusting? 'Merde' 

"Here you go." 

They didn't realize Alexander had left, until he came back with their phone. 

"Merci" they take the phone. 'You can do this, you need the money.' They dial the number from the paper, and wait as it rings. Un, deux, trois, the ringing stops.

"Hello." A deep voice answers the phone.

"Ah bonjure is this Hercules Mulligan?" They're nervous, they hope their voice doesn't show it.

"No, but this is his phone don't worry, I'm his photographer, John. What do you need?"

"Ah well I have found a flyer-"

"Flyer? Oh! This is great! Herc will be so happy! Let's see it's probably too late for it now, how would you feel about coming in tomorrow for measurements and tailoring?" The person, John, spoke a mile a minute.

They laughed at how excited he sounds "That would be great. When and where?"

"I'll text you the details later tonight. Thank you so much!" They can hear the smile in his voice. "Oh I'm sorry I never got your name."

"It's Lafayette." 

"Alright Lafayette, see you tomorrow."

"Oui, tomorrow." They hang up.

Alexander smiles up at them expectantly "Does someone have a new job?"

"Oui, for now at least." They smile wide, excited for tomorrow. 

Hours later, Laf and Alex sit on Alexander's bed, watching Netflix and eating pizza out of the box. Laf's phone buzzes.

From: (212) 467-5643  
Hey this is Hercules, John told me you called concerning the flyer and where to meet. We'll be meeting in my studio, 5906 Madison Avenue it's called Independently Posh. How does 11:00 sound? And thanks so much for answering my ad. Pretty soon I'd end up having to use myself again lol

Lafayette adds the contact to their phone under 'Monsuir Mulligan'.

To: Monsuir Mulligan  
It was my pleasure, thank you for giving me a chance :) and 11:00 sounds perfect, I will see you tomorrow.

Lafayette is no longer paying attention to the laptop screen, they are now smiling down at their phone which has now gone dim.

"Who ya texting that's got you so happy?" Alexander asks through a mouthful of pizza.

"Manières." Alexander rolls his eyes and swallows. "And if you must know," they say with a giant smile "that was conformation that I got the job."

At the news Alexander grins wildly as well. "Modeling. Man! Pretty soon you'll be too beautiful and famous to be seen with me." He theatrically places a hand on his forehead and falls into the lap of Lafayette.

"Oh mon cher," they cup his cheek with their palm "I'm already too beautiful to be seen with you." They kiss his nose.

He gasps and hits Lafayette in the head with a pillow, causing a pillow fight between the two. After a while, Alexander jumps, face first, onto the bed.

"Man what time is it? How is it already 11:00? You should get your beauty rest if you're going to model." He waggles his eyebrows.

Lafayette laughs at their friends antics. "I do not need beauty rest, I am beautiful enough without it mon petit lion." They say, even as they leave the room to go to their own and sleep.


	2. Shit he's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer then my usual uploads I had a bit of writers block :/

It's 8:30 in the morning when Lafayette manages to pull themselves out of bed and into the bathroom they shared with Alex. They took care of their full bladder, and brushed their teeth. Readying themselves for their meeting with the clothing designer, Hercules. They put on one of their favorite outfits, a pair of red high waisted pants and a black and white striped shirt. They take their time with their makeup. Carefully painting their lips a deep red, and applying their eyeliner. Once they finish, they check the time, 9:42. 'Shit! But breakfast...'

They walk into the too small kitchen and find Alexander eating cereal out of a coffee mug. 

"Really Alexander?" Their accent thicker with sleep.

He shrugs. "You put the bowls too high up." He answers with a full mouth.

Their nose scrunches. "Swallow then talk, mon ami, please." They sigh as they reach for the bowls, on the top shelf, and pour their own breakfast.

"When you heading out?" Alexander rinses the mug out and puts it back on the shelf.

"As soon as I finish this bowl." They rush, trying to finish as fast as possible. 

"Sois sage Alexander. I will see you later." They hurriedly kiss their friends cheek, and put on their heels. 

"Bye Laf! Keep me posted on when to pick you up!" They hear Alexander shout as they shut the front door, rushing down the stairs and out of the building. They pull their phone out, 10:15. They open their messages.

To:Monsuir Mulligan  
I am very sorry about this but I may be a little late today. I promise I am not usually late to jobs.

Lafayette rushes to hail a taxi. 'Merde he's going to fire me before I even meet him.' A taxi finally stops as they feel frustrated tears prick the corners of their eyes, they breath deeply trying to keep them from falling. "Madison Avenue s'il vous plaît." They say to the driver, as they feel their phone buzz with a text.

From:Monsuir Mulligan  
It's no problem at all :D it's only your first day after all, we'll just have to stay a little later tonight, or earlier tomorrow. And just because you're running late don't speed through traffic either stay safe see you soon :) 

Lafayette stared at the screen in confusion. 'Why is he so nice? He must be really desperate for a model...'

To:Monsuir Mulligan  
Thank you so much! And to make up for the lateness I can stay late and come in early tomorrow. As for not speeding through traffic, you'll have to talk to the cab driver about that lol :)

They cringe at the last sentence, deleting it they add 'see you soon :)' instead before sending it.

The cabbie stops at Madison Avenue, they dig through their purse and pull out some money for the fair. They collect their change before getting out and watching the cap speed down the street.

Madison Avenue was a beautiful strip in New York City, all about shopping and food. They search for the sign of the studio, not finding it. They sigh 'pourquoi doit -il être si difficile?' They walk down the strip, pushing through the crowds of people, trying to read the names of shops. 

Suddenly they are shoved out of the crowd, and into the doorway of a small shop. They look up and find a navy blue sign with gold writing 'Independently Posh'. They sigh in relief pushing open the door, which made a soft tinkling noise.

There is a man standing at the front, looking bored while leaning on the counter. He had freckles all across his face, and from what they could see, down his neck and arms. He had curly hair pulled into a tight bun and wore a 'black lives matter' shirt along with some jeans. 'If only Alexander were here.' They smirk to themselves. The man at the desk looks up at the noise from the door.

"How may I help you?" He has a beautiful smile as well.

"Ah well you see I am here to be a model?" It came out more of a question.

The mans eyes lit up. He rushed around the desk to grab Lafayette's arm. "You must be Lafayette! Alright Herc's in the back. Since you were late he got started on a few different ideas on what to put you in." He walks them through some curtains and into the back room. 

"Yo! Herc where you at bro!?" Lafayette winced at the loudness of his voice.

A man walked out from behind a large wall of fabrics, carrying a heavy box of different colors and patterns.

"I'm right here man whatcha need?" He's gorgeous.

"Lafayette is here."

Hercules places the box down on a desk, oh god he's wearing a tank top. "Oh hey finally decided to show up eh?!" His laugh is loud and deep and wonderful.

"Oui je suis désolé pour mon retard je jure de le faire à vous." Hercules' face scrunches in confusion 'that should not be as adorable as it is.'

John laughs next to them. "He said sorry for being late and he'll do what he can to make it up to you."

Before Hercules can reply to that, Lafayette stands taller and says, with a voice that holds no argument, "It's they."

John looks at them with wide eyes, "I'm sorry I'll remember that." He smiles at them apologetically. They nod once and smile back.

"Well I'll leave you guys to it, call me when you're ready for those pictures." John runs on his heel and walks back to the front room.

Hercules clears his throat. "Since I had some time to myself this morning, I've pulled a few different things I'd like to try." He awkwardly hooks a thumb over his shoulder towards the desk. "If you'd like?"

"Oui, yes let's." They smile, as they are finally able to take in his full appearance. He may not be taller then them, but he is definitely bigger. His arms thick with muscle, broad shoulders and chest. By all accounts he should be an intimidating man, but Lafayette only feels drawn to him. He's wearing loose basketball shorts and a tight white tank top. He had a pin cushion in the shape of a hedgehog, full of pins, on a band around his bicep. He has a navy blue beanie on, and that color looks amazing on him.

"Alright so what would you rather start with? Skirt? Dress? Pants? Shirt?" He turns and smiles, waiting for an answer.

"Ah whatever you'd prefer to start with monsuir. This is your forte after all." 

He hums and looks at the articles of clothing laid across the desk before picking up the pants. 

"These will need to be tailored the most so let's start there. If you're uncomfortable changing out here I put a curtain up over there." He tilts his head to the curtain in the corner.

"Non, this is fine." They smile as they take off their heels and tug their pants down their legs showing off their black boyshorts. 

"Alright here you go." He hands them the pants. They are lovely, a deep purple, suit pants. They seem too long and too wide for Laf but that's what the tailoring is for. They pull them on, and as expected, they are too big causing Laf to grip the fabric around their waist. 

Hercules hummed before taking a few pins from the cushion, putting three between his teeth and using the other to pin the pants, making them feel more fitting already. 

Hercules says nothing as he works, completely focused on the task at hand for hours now, so Lafayette keeps quiet. Instead they watch him work in wonder. They watch his hands, which are large, callused, and covered in bandaids. They watch in awe as these large strong hands work with something so delicate. 

"Mon dieu ses mains sont belles.." Hercules' head snaps up, as if just realizing there was another person there.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He smiles wide, but a little shy.

"Oh, I was just complementing your workmanship." Its not totally a lie.

"Oh! Well thank you!" His smile, somehow, grows. He looks at the clock on the wall. "Shit! You shoulda told me it's been three hours! I'm not really used to anyone other then myself or John when doing projects like this so I either don't stop til it's finished, or John yells at me to give him a break." He laughs, Lafayette loves the sound. "Sorry I get really focused when I'm in the zone. So it's two o'clock, wanna grab lunch or somethin'? There's this sandwich shop that's pretty close by and their sandwiches are so fuckin good."

Lafayette feels their heart flutter 'Non stop that this isn't a date, he's just offering lunch because I am working for him.' 

"Oui, that sounds merveilleux!" 

"Alright, but first we gotta get those off you." He gestures to the pants. "Would you be alright with me taking them off?" Hercules must have seen the look of surprise on Lafayette's face and the blush on their cheeks, because he quickly stated, "oh no no no no that's not what I meant I'm sorry! It's just that this one has a lot done to it and I'd hate for any of that to get messed up or for you to accidentally get stabbed by a needle!" He pulls off his beanie and runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit.

They laugh, high and beautiful. "And here I thought you were using your job to pick up, how you say, poor unsuspecting victims." They smile and lift their arms to the sides, and widen their stance. "But yes go ahead if you must."

Hercules smiles up at them, still flustered. He gets to his knees and starts undoing the pants. 'Merde I shouldn't have said yes.' They swallow hard. 

He slowly shifts the pants down their legs, mindful of the needles, until the pants finally pool at their feet. They step out of the pants so Hercules can pick them up and put them away. 

"Alright, we both might want to actually get dressed so we can go to lunch." He laughs and turns to the chair that's by the desk, picking up a pile of clothes. "Just give me a minute and we'll be good to go."

They nod and pull their own pants on. They look up to ask if they should wait out front, but the question dies on their tongue. Hercules is standing there with no shirt, no pants, only a pair of blue boxer briefs. He's attempting to pull on jeans, but Lafayette can't seem to take their eyes away from his ass. They close their eyes and shake their head to try and calm themselves. When they open their eyes again, their eyes decide to fallow the lines of his back. The way the muscles flex and move as he puts on his pants then reaches for his shirt. 'Merde get ahold of yourself!' They look away and wait for him to finish.

"Alright we ready?"

They turn back around to see him pulling on his beanie, and walking towards them.

"Oui, let us go." They smile and fallow him to the front of the shop.


	3. A bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these are taking so long guys I'll try to get them out sooner. Also I use google translate for the French so if it is wrong please let me know and if you would like the translations at the end let me know as well.

"Alright John you hold down the fort! We're goin' to lunch!" Hercules calls as he parts the curtains to the front.

John looks up from a game on his phone. "What? Why can't I come?"

"Cos you need to hold down the fort. I'm pretty sure I just said that." He turns to Lafayette. "Didn't I just say that?"

They giggle and answer. "Oui, je suis désolé John but he did."

John places a hand over his heart "Et tu Lafayette?" He sighs, "Fine I'll stay so you can go on your date." He practically sings the last word.

Lafayette blushes, trying to push down the hopeful feeling building. 

"Shut up man!" Hercules laughs, but it sounds different then the one Lafayette has come accustomed to in such a short time. He turns towards them. "You all ready to go?" At their nod, he throws his arm around their waist laughing. "Alright let's go! Bye John!"

Lafayette hears John shout "S'amuser! Utiliser une protection!" Before the door to the shop closed, causing a blush to rise on Lafayette's cheeks.

"What'd he say?" Hercules turns to them, confused. 

"Nothing!" They answered, maybe a little too fast. "It was nothing of important. Ah importance, sorry."

He smiles at them, causing their heart to speed. "Alright." He shrugs. The walk to the sandwich shop is comfortably quiet, broken only a few times by Hercules. His arm is still around their waist, and sometime during the walk, their arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

"There it is!" Hercules points to a small deli shop that could be described as 'a hole in the wall'. Lafayette was unsure on weather this place was as good as Hercules had said. 

He must have noticed their worries, because he grabs their hand and tugs them to the door saying, "I know it doesn't look like much, but trust me it is amazing! I will bet you anything that you will like it!" 

"Hmmmm alright I'll take that bet." They plant their feet before Hercules is able to open the door.

"What?" His face scrunches in confusion.

"You said you would bet me anything, I will take your bet." They smile innocently. 

Understanding washes over Hercules' face and he laughs. "Alright what do you want if I'm wrong?"

"Take me on a date." 'Fuck did I just say that?' Their heart speeds up and their breath comes out quicker. 'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.' 

"Fair enough." They snap out of their thoughts to see Hercules standing in front of them with a large smile on his face. "And what do I want if I'm right hmm?" He places his hands on their waist, their face heats up. "How about a kiss?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks, their breath hitches. "Does that sound fair?"

They are only able to breathe out a quiet "oui." 

"Great!" He turns and pulls open the door to the deli, grabbing Lafayette's wrist and tugging them along.

The sound of the bell above the door is drowned out by Hercules' voice.

"Hey Ricky!" He waves to the teenager behind the counter. 

"Hey Herc, what can I get ya?" He has a thick New York accent.

"I'll have the usual." He turns towards them smiling. "What about you?"

They look above the counter at the extensive menu. "Oh um...any suggestions?" He looks at Hercules, hoping for some help with the choices.

"Well what do you like? Subs? Wraps? Flat breads? Ham, turkey, chicken, tuna, meatball, roast beef, honey ham, buffalo chicken, grilled shrimp, lemon shrimp, baja shrimp, baja chicken, BLT, veggies?" He lists off easily.

"That, that is a lot of options..." They turn to the teenager, Ricky. "I will take a baja shrimp wrap?"

The kid smiles kindly. "Sure thing, you wanna make that a combo?" They nod. "Alright here's your cup," he places the cup on the counter, "and you can choose between a cookie, a brownie, or a bag of chips." He gestures at the two containers containing the sweets and the cart of chips. 

They quickly scan the types of brownies there were before speaking. "A mint chocolate brownie please." 

"Alright all that'll be $12.79." The kid pushes a few buttons on the register.

Lafayette reaches into their purse for their wallet, but Hercules stills their hand by grabbing their wrist. 

"I offered lunch I'm paying. And you don't get to argue with me." He smiles. "Now go find us a seat yeah?" He turns them and gently shoves them to get them moving, all the while smiling after them.

They pick a small booth for two near a large window, overlooking the New York streets. They gaze out of the window, dreaming of the day where they will be discovered. Where they won't have to count every penny. The day where they can treat themselves and Alexander to a nice place to live, a place where they each have their space and then some. Maybe even the day where Hercules is a permanent fixture in their life.

"Alright Rick said it should be out in a few minutes." They blink up at him, trying to re-focus their mind. Hercules' face grows concerned. "Hey are you alright?" He leans over the table to take their hands in his.

"Oui, I am fine. Just lost in my own head." They laugh softly, squeezing his hands.

Hercules relaxes. "Well good. Don't stay there too long though, could get stuck in there." He chuckles. 

They smile, as they stare at the way their hands fit in Hercules'. Theirs are long, pristine having never had to do very much heavy lifting back home, and a few shades lighter then his darker tone, and his are large, rough with calluses and littered with bandaids, the hands of a working man, someone who has fought to be where they are through hard work alone. Without them realizing, they had brought Hercules' hands up to their lips and started kissing the bandaids that littered his fingers. 

Once they realized what they were doing, they place his hand back on the table. "Je suis désolé...." When they attempt to pull their hand away from Hercules', they felt the man grasp onto their hand. 

They look up, falling helpless when they see his soft brown eyes staring at them. His gorgeous mouth forming a soft smile. He lifts their hand slowly to his mouth, and kisses the back of their hand. When he pulls back, he's smiling wider then before, causing Lafayette to smile as well. They opened their mouth to say something, anything, when Ricky brought the food. 

Hercules shoots them one last smile, before thanking the teenager and picking up his sandwich. 

"Alright, you ready to be wrong!?" 

They laugh at his enthusiasm. "We will see who is wrong." They pick up a half of their wrap and bite into it. Their eyes slip shut as they let out a hum of satisfaction. After they swallow, they open their eyes to see a smug Hercules.

"Told you!" He sing songs, taking a bite into his own sandwich.

They giggle. "Oui, you did. Looks like I lose the bet." They stare at him from under their lashes, biting their lip.

Hercules swallows. "I guess you did." He smiles wide. "Maybe we should wait til we get back to the shop before we finish the bet?" He takes Lafayette's free hand in his own.

"That sounds like a plan." They can feel their face heat under his gaze, but they smile anyway. 'Le meilleur plan que j'ai jamais entendu parler.'


	4. The kiss & something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it's almost done guys! I'm gonna say maybe one/two more chapters!

Once the two of them had finished their sandwiches they collect their things, Lafayette grabbing their uneaten brownie, and leave. Lafayette can feel butterflies in their stomach during the walk back to the shop. They step closer to Hercules so that their shoulders touch, they see him smile before feeling him take their hand.

The walk back was silent, save for Lafayette’s happy humming. The two would bump their shoulders every few steps, sneaking glances at each other. They reach the front of the store, Hercules opens the door and gestures for Lafayette to enter first. “Merci.”

John looks up at the sound of the bell, and smiles. “So how was your date?”

Lafayette knows that their smile is dazed, but they don’t care as they answer. "C'était merveilleux! Et je reçois un embrasser hors de lui.” They all but skipped into the back room.

 

______________________

 

Hercules watched smiling as Lafayette disappeared behind the curtain.

“Dude, were they serious? You kissed them?” John asks, leaning over the counter smiling widely.

“Not yet, but if you’ll excuse me.” He smiles at John as he parts the curtain and steps into the back room. The first thing he sees is Lafayette sitting on the table, swinging their legs and humming happily. He feels affection swell in his chest as he watches them.

 

_______________________

 

They watch their feet swing while they wait for Hercules to come into the back. They lift their head when they hear the curtains rustle, smiling when they see Hercules across the room. "Que tu vas rester là ou allez-vous me baiser?" They quirk a brow, waiting for Hercules to come over and kiss them.

Hercules laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t know what you said but I’m guessing it’s along the lines of ‘get the fuck over here’ right?” At their conformational nod, he starts walking closer, smile never slipping from his face.

Lafayette can feel their face heat and their heart speed, anticipation growing the closer he gets. Once he reached them, he places his hands on their hips.

"So you lost the bet..." Hercules smirks at them.

They smile. "Oui, I did." It comes out barely above a whisper.

Hercules chuckles before leaning in and placing his lips on theirs. It's innocent enough at first, which is wonderful Lafayette's not complaining, but they want more.

They grab the sides of his face and deepen the kiss, sighing into it. They feel his tongue brush their bottom lip, asking permission which they are more then willing to give. They let out a breathy moan, muffled by Hercules' mouth, at the feeling of him exploring their mouth.

Hercules pulls back, breathing heavily, with a faint pink dusting his cheeks. 

They keep their hands on his face while they catch their breath. "Mon Dieu."

They feel his breath agains their face as he huffs out a laugh. "Ditto." He looks up at them smiling wide.

"Kiss me." They tug him forward, until their mouths meet again, this time there is no hesitation. He slips his tongue into their mouth almost immediately. 

Lafayette doesn't realize Hercules had moved one of his hands until it was buried in their hair, tugging it out if it's hair tie. 

"Okay! Don't you two have work to be doing?"

The two break apart, Hercules quickly walking backwards so he is no longer between their legs. He turns to see John leaning against the wall with one eyebrow raised. He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment giving an awkward laugh. 

When John made eye contact with them, they smile wide. They know they look like a mess, hair mussed, lipstick most likely smudged, face flushed, but they don't care. They got to kiss Hercules, they were ecstatic. 

John sighs. "C'mon Herc you gotta have this done by the 29th." He walks further into the room. "Any other time I'd say have at it, but you gotta get this done man." He slaps Hercules on the back before adding. "Do I have to babysit?" He waggles his eyebrows.

Hercules pushes him away grumbling. "Get out of here man, you still gotta run the front."

John walks to the front, calling over his shoulder. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Hercules walks back over to them mumbling something along the lines of 'what wouldn't you do?' 

When he's in front of them again he smiles a bit sheepishly. "Guess we gotta get back to work." He laughs when he sees them pouting. He quickly pecks their lips before tugging them off the table. "Come on love, the sooner we finish the sooner we can get back to what we were doing." 

That makes Lafayette smile, showing off their perfect teeth. "Then what are we waiting for!" 

"Well mostly for you to take your pants off so we can get started." He winks.

Lafayette giggles, before pulling down their pants. 

"Alright so this will take longer then the pants because I'm actually designing it to fit you specifically, and I'm stating from scratch." He smiles and holds up a roll of fabric, a gorgeous maroon color.

They nod, eyes lighting up at the prospect of it being specially for them. 

"Alright so I gotta take your measurements." He picks up a measuring tape from the table and walks forward. He starts with their waist, then down their legs, writing measurements down as he went. And if he let his hands linger more then is necessary? Neither of them mention it.

By the time Hercules had finished measuring and creating the base, with Lafayette's phone blowing up the whole time, it was 7:00. When Hercules gave the go ahead, Lafayette dressed and checked their phone.

10 missed called: Mon Petit Lion <3  
5 voicemails: Mon Petit Lion <3  
17 new text messages: Mon Petit Lion <3

Before they can even listen to the voicemails or read the texts they hear a commotion from the front. 

"Hey you can't go back there!"

"Fuck off man where are they!?"

Then there's Alexander storming through the curtain, looking ready to kill if need be, until his eyes land of them. "I thought something happened! You weren't answering calls or texts!" He quickly races across the room and grabs them by their arms. 

"Je suis désolé mon petit lion, I did not mean to scare you." They pull him into their chest, hugging him. They kiss his head, causing him to mumble and pull out of the embrace.

"Whatever, you ready to go?" 

They smile at their friend before looking at Hercules, who has an unreadable expression on his face. "Are we done for today Hercules?"

"Yeah, we're done for the day."

Confused as to why he was being so cold towards them, they asked "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes." He turned back to the project.

Their face falls. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night."

They get a grunt in reply.

They take Alexander's hand and walk back to the front, where they find John.

Alexander quickly pulls his hand from theirs and walks up to John.

"Hey man, sorry for uh all that..." He wrings his hands. 

Lafayette smiles 'I knew John was his type'.

John unabashedly looks Alexander up and down before replying with a smile. "It's fine man, you didn't break anything so that's good." He laughs, Alexander joining in nervously. He puts his hand out to shake. "I'm John by the way, John Laurens." 

Alexander takes his hand smiling. "Alexander Hamilton. I wish we could continue this conversation, but Lafayette and I really must be getting home." 

John smiles nodding. "Understandable, but maybe we can finish this conversation." He takes Alexander's arm and a pen off the counter, writing a number there, drawing a small turtle for good measure. "There we go! Now you can text me." He winks. 

Alexander's smile is blinding as they leave the shop, walking to their shared car. It's a dump, but it gets them from point A to point B without breaking down too often.

They get into the car, Alexander in the drivers seat and Lafayette in the passengers. 

"So John?" They raise a brow at their friend.

"Shut up." Alexander mumbles, a pink tint finding its way onto his cheeks.

Lafayette laughs, but doesn't bring it up for the rest of the car ride, instead gushing about Hercules and the kiss they shared. But in the back of their mind they couldn't stop wondering why he was acting so cold to them. Was he just tired? They hoped that's all it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> tune in next time to see why Hercules suddenly got a stick up his ass.


	5. Herc pulls his head out of his ass/Laf and Alex have cuddle time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat? Two in one day? Go me!   
> Woops I may have lied about the amount of chapters left sorry friends, but it will be done soon.

Hercules busies himself with the project so as not to see Lafayette and their... Their what? He looked like he could be their boyfriend, they were certainly acting like it. 'But then why would they kiss you asshole?' Why does anyone do anything? 'Easy there Mr. Existential Crisis.' 

He's pulled out of thoughts when he sees a hand waving in his face. He blinks, trying to focus. 

"Have you heard anything I've been saying?" John asks, a look of concern on his face.

"Nah man sorry, what's up?" Hercules rubs his temples, trying to quell his impending headache. 

"I said you're doing that angry sewing thing? The thing where you pull too hard on the string and stab the needle through like this particular pice of fabric wronged you. What's the matter?"

He realizes he is doing the 'angry sewing thing' and puts the needle and thread down. Sighing, he clears the table enough to sit on. 'This is where Lafayette was sitting when you kissed.' His brain supplied, without being asked to. "I don't know man. I think Lafayette has a boyfriend? But they kissed me?"

John squinted in confusion. "What makes you think that?" He pulls himself onto the table in order to sit next to Hercules.

"Well when he came in he looked about ready to kill a man if something had happened to them. Then he ran up and like checked to make sure they were okay and they like pulled him in for a hug and kisses him..."

John hums. "Well they didn't look too much like a couple when he was flirting with me." Hercules turns, now staring at him. "Yeah and Lafayette looked pretty happy when it was happening." 

Hercules looks down at his hands confused. 'So if that's true then you were an ass to them for no reason. Look at you go asshole!' He covers his face with his hands and groans. "God I fucked up." He mumbles into his hands.

"What do you mean you fucked up? What did you do?" 

He moves his hands back to his lap. "I may or may not have acted like an ass after that guy came in."

"Oh my god Hercules."

"I know!" He throws his hands up.

"And they seemed to have really liked you man. You better hope you weren't too much of an ass." He looks at Hercules with a raised brow and serious expression. 

"I know.." He says it quieter this time.

"Are they coming back tomorrow?"

"Well they said they'd be here around the same time tomorrow." 

"Good. Fix it." When he sees Hercules nod, he smiles. "Now let's head home man, I'm starving and I've been looking forward to that pizza in the fridge all day." 

John drives them home, Hercules lost in his own thoughts on how to make it up to Lafayette. 'Take them on a real date. A nice restaurant or somethin. But shouldn't I apologize for being an ass first? I could do it on the date?' He's broken from his thoughts once more by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Come on man were here." John walks to the open trunk of the car, pulling out his camera bag. "I can't believe I had to bring this for nothin'." 

Hercules grabs his own bags, which contained the pants Lafayette had tried and the barely started project. "Well tomorrow you're probably gonna need it."

The two men walk into their shared apartment. It's spacious, three rooms two with their own bathrooms and one without which was turned into Hercules' home studio, a kitchen with an island and a counter for seating, a living room with a three person couch and a tv. It's a nice place, Hercules is grateful to have a place like this. 

Especially when he walks into his bedroom, which has a large glass window overlooking New York City. He loves this view, it can always calm him. As he stares out the window, the idea of how to make it up to Lafayette hits him. 'That's it!'

He runs out of his room and into his studio calling out to John. "I know how I'm gonna make it up to Laf! I'll be in my studio! Don't bother me!" 

"I will be bringing you food!"

He barely heard his housemate's muffled response through the door. He's got another project to get started on.

_______________________________________

 

Lafayette was pulled out of their thoughts by the sound of the car door opening and closing. They blink and see that they're home, and that Alexander is waiting for them at the front of the car. They quickly undo their buckle and step out of the car. 

"Wanna get takeout?" Alexander asks while unlocking the door.

They look at their phone before they answer. "It's eight o'clock."

Getting the door open Alexander steps inside. "Time is an allusion and I'm hungry." He shrugs.

Lafayette laughs at that, shaking their head they reply. "Alright mon ami, what kind are we getting?" 

Alexander pulls out the drawer in the kitchen used for miscellaneous things, including takeout menus. He ruffles through it before pulling one out. "Chinese? This place is cheap, good, and it's a lot of food."

"Oui, I love that place. I want the spicy shrimp soup. Oh! And dumplings!" They drape themselves over Alexander's back, pointing at what they want on the menu. 

The housemates watched Netflix while they waited for their food, they were watching something called 'The abc's of Death' some of the short clips are actually scary, others are just funny, and the rest are downright disturbing. But the two had fun trying to guess what word the death was based on before it was revealed. Their food came, sometime around the end of letter 'G'. The girl had just fallen out of the tree, breaking both her legs when the knock on the door came.

Lafayette left Alex at the paused computer, ranting about how it was only three feet she shouldn't have broken her legs at least not that bad, to pay for dinner. 

The night was spent eating and finishing the first and second 'Abc's of Death', cuddled on Alexander's bed.


	6. Day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy sorry for being really behind on posting, I've been working on a collab and when I'm not doing that I'm somewhere with no wifi. But here we are the next chapter ta da~

Hercules woke up in his sewing room to the sound of his phone's alarm. Grumbling, he reaches for it hitting snooze, he checks the time seeing it's 6:30 in the morning. 

Standing, he stretches until he hears a satisfying pop. He looks at his latest project, half finished, and sighs. 

Making a decision, he texts Lafayette.

To:Lafayette  
Hey sorry but I won't be in til really late today, so you don't have to come in.

He stares at the screen for a while after sending it, before typing another text.

To:Lafayette  
Sorry for acting like an ass yesterday I'll explain tomorrow.

He nods before closing out of his messages, and putting his phone in his pocket. 

He hears John's alarm go off from the next room, he walks down the hall to John's room and opens the door. He sees the freckled man sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes with a vaguely pissed off expression, as he did every morning. 

"Hey man, go back to sleep I'm not going in today, I've still gotta finish up some stuff."

John looked up at him with the same pissed off expression before laying down and rolling over, mumbling. "Whatever man." 

Laughing Hercules shuts the door and heads for the kitchen. He makes himself a ham egg and cheese sandwich before having to go back and finish his project.

. . . . .

At around 9:00 John makes his way into the room, only in a pair of sweatpants.

"So why aren't we heading in today?" He yawns. "Not that I'm complaining." He shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"I've gotta finish this." Herc gestures to the dress he's working on.

John looks at him quizzically. "Can't you finish that at work, or tonight?" A look of realization blooms across his face. "Unless this is your plan of apologizing to Lafayette?"

Hercules ducks his head, continuing his work, instead of answering. 

That's all John needed to see, he smiles and leaves the room. Heading to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

Hercules sighs when John left the room, looking at his project. "I really hope they like it..." He goes back to work.

 

_______________________________________

 

Lafayette's alarm goes off at 7:00, startling both themselves and Alex awake. Quickly grabbing for it, they shut off the alarm. "Désolé cherie." They mumble to their friend, who had fallen off the bed in his shock.

They only get a grumble in reply as he climbs back into bed. They wrap an arm around their poor tired friend, looking at their phone for any notifications. They see two texts from Hercules their brow furrows while reading the first one.

From: Monsuir Mulligan  
Hey sorry but I won't be in til really late today, so you don't have to come in.

'Does he really hate me that much?' They try to think back to what they had done to cause this, not finding a thing. They remember there was a second text, they read that as well.

From: Monsuir Mulligan  
Sorry for acting like an ass yesterday I'll explain tomorrow.

They sigh in relief. "He doesn't hate me." They feel Alex shuffle closer to them, always craving affection after waking up, before he asks.

"Who? And why would they?" He turns his face so it's resting on their chest while he looks up at them.

"Ah Hercules, he seemed very distant after our kiss, and I just got a text saying I do not need to go in today. I was afraid he hated me but then he, how you say, apologized for acting the way he did." They smile knowing he didn't hate them, it felt like a weight was lifted. 

"God you know I hate when you say 'how you say' because we both know you know how to say." He mumbles at them.

They laugh, "Désolé little Alex, but do you not have work today?" 

And like a switch has been flipped, Alexander's eyes shot open. "Shit! What time is it?" He rushes out of bed, pulling on whatever clothes he can find. Which happen to be the same jeans as yesterday with a green v neck t shirt.

"It is 7:30, don't worry mon petit lion, you still have enough time for breakfast." They watch him pull his hair into a messy bun, before he runs into the kitchen. 

He rushes back into the room a few minutes later, grabbing his laptop and bag. Before he can leave, Lafayette stands hugging him and kissing his head.

"Have fun at work."

He rolls his eyes, "Have fun sitting on your ass all day." 

They giggle at that. "Oh I will, do not worry about that."

He flips them off before leaving for work. After hearing the front door close and lock, they lay back down in the bed and grab their phone typing out a message.

To:Monsuir Mulligan  
It is no problem about yesterday amour :) 

Then another.

To:Monsuir Mulligan  
May I ask why we are not going in today?

While they wait for a reply, they browse the Internet, reading newsfeeds and just killing time. A few minutes later a response comes.

From:Monsuir Mulligan  
:D

Followed by another.

From:Monsuir Mulligan  
I just have a lot of work to finish and it would be easier to do at home without the distractions the shop provides.

They smile down at their phone, still happy that he doesn't hate them.

To:Monsuir Mulligan  
Well then perhaps I should stop distracting you :P

Almost immediately there is a reply.

From:Monsuir Mulligan  
I don't mind your distractions :) 

Laughing, they respond back.

To:Monsuir Mulligan  
Get back to work monsuir :)

From:Monsuir Mulligan  
Fine :(

They smile, heart fluttering, not only does Hercules not hate them, but he want to talk to them when he's working on important projects.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys, school and college prep. So my updates will take a while.

Hercules spends the entire day in his sewing room, only being disrupted by John bringing him food and water.

John comes in wearing jeans and a plane t shirt "Come on. We're going out for dinner man."

Hercules doesn't even look up at him "You go on man, I gotta finish this up." He hears John sigh.

John puts his hand on Hercules's shoulder "You're getting out man. You've been hunched over this thing for two days now. Come on get up, stretch, change, let's go." He waits for Hercules to nod before turning the sewing machine off. "Take a shower too, cos you seriously reek." He makes a show of pinching his nose and fanning the smell away.

Hercules rolls his eyes smiling "Fine." When he stands he feels his upper back protest, he lets out a low groan. "Ah god that hurts.." He straightens his back and stretches with his arms over his head until the pain lessens.

John leaves the room, calling over his shoulder "Giving you a half hour!"

Hercules chuckles, opening the door to his bedroom. He goes through his closet, pulling out some jeans and a tank top that says HUNKules in big block letters. He makes his way to the bathroom, turning on the water to its highest setting.

He looks at himself in the mirror as he undresses, and sees how much of a mess he actually looked. Bags under his eyes, his bottom lip chewed to the point of bleeding, his hair sticking up in all different directions, his beard unkept. He sighs and finishes undressing and steps into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down his back, relaxing his tight muscles. He lets out a sigh as his muscles loosen. He spends a few minutes just soaking in the feeling, before he starts washing his hair.

Hercules quickly finishes his shower before he steps out and dries off. He wipes off the mirror looking at himself, tilting his head to see how bad his beard had gotten. He sighs and pulls out his razor, trimming it. 

John knocks the door "Come on man, ten minutes!"

Hercules quickly finishes up and pulls on his clothes. "Alright alright." He opens the door smiling "I'm ready."

John looks him up and down "Damn man, you don't look like shit anymore." He laughs. 

Hercules puts him in a headlock laughing "Gee thanks man, you know just what to say to make a lady feel special."

John struggles, trying to push him away "I try babe." He winks.

Hercules lets him go, shoving him forward a bit "Come on, someone promised me dinner."

John rolls his eyes, walking to the front door "Yeah yeah, come on then." 

Hercules follows behind, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "So where we goin?" 

John opens the door gesturing for Herc to walk out, before closing and locking the door. "You know that new place that opened up? The little diner?"

Hercules nods as he unlocks the car "Yeah, the cute one?" He sees John nod, "Sweet I've been wanting to go there." The two joke and laugh on their way to the restaurant.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lafayette feels their phone vibrate, they look hoping to see Hercules's name. Instead they see Alexander's.

From Mon petit lion:  
Work let us out early today. On my way, you need anything?

Lafayette smiles and starts typing, seeing it's almost lunch time.

To Mon petit lion:  
Nope. Don't eat on your way home, I wanna go out together :*

They get out of bed and stretch. They grab some clothes and start the shower, quickly trying to get ready before Alex gets home.

They hear their phone vibrate twice as they step in the shower, they pop their head out to see what it says.

From Mon petit lion:  
<3<3<3

From Monsuir Mulligan:  
On schedule! We'll definitely be seeing each other tomorrow! *thumbs up emoji*

They smile wide, excited to see Hercules again. They quickly wash themselves, stepping out to wrap a towel around them. 

To Monsuir Mulligan:  
I look forward to it! :D

They pull on a maroon skirt, then tug on a plain black t-shirt tucking it in. They do a twirl to watch the skirt flair and smile. Their phone vibrates again as they apply their dark red lipstick.

From Monsuir Mulligan:  
Me too ;D

They can't help the smile that spreads across their face as they giggle. 

The front door opens, "Honey I'm home!"

Lafayette steps into the living room, smiling "Hello mon petit, how was your day?" They wrap their arms around him.

Alex hugs back, "Fine. Jefferson is still an ass." 

Lafayette snorts out a laugh, "Go on and change into something not so..." They look him up and down, scrunching their nose "disheveled."

Alex rolls his eyes, waking to grab some new clothes "We can't all me models." 

Lafayette beats him to his room, picking out his clothes. A pair of dark jeans and a casual dark blue button up. "Roll the sleeves up to the elbows, you'll look ravishing." 

Alex raises a brow, but takes the clothes anyway. He pulls off what he's wearing now, trying to change quickly due to how hungry he is. As he buttons the front of his shirt, Lafayette starts rolling up the sleeves. "We should also do something to your hair." 

Alex huffs "My hair is fine in a bun."

Lafayette nods, "It is, but it could look better. Let me." They are already taking his hair out of its elastic. They start to braid his hair, twisting it into a high bun. "There!" They clap once and kiss his cheek "Magnifique."

Alex rolls his eyes, smiling "Thanks. Can we get food now?"

Lafayette laughs "Oui cher. We can go." They take his hand and walk to the door.

Alex hurries to keep up "Where are we going?" 

Lafayette opens the door, ushering Alex out. "The new diner down the street we've been dying to try."

Alex smiles "Sweet!"

Lafayette turns with a smile "Oui, and I got paid yesterday." They take his hand and drag him down the stairs and into the car. "Oh! Hercules says that we'll definitely have to go to work tomorrow." They smile wide "I'm excited."

Alex laughs, taking his hand back and getting in the drivers seat. "That's great! So you guys got everything all settled?"

Lafayette shrugs, getting into the passenger seat "He said he'd explain everything tomorrow."

Alex nods as he starts to drive, "Well that's good."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumbler huffle-puffle


End file.
